


Don't Let the Stars Get In Your Eyes

by artificialconfidence



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: IF IT SUCKS I'M SORRY, M/M, Smittenjolras, idk this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialconfidence/pseuds/artificialconfidence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a headcanon where Enjolras and Grantaire are out together and Grantaire notices the stars are really shining that night, so they sit down on a bench and stargaze but Enjolras isn't really looking at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Stars Get In Your Eyes

Enjolras and Grantaire laughed together as they walked through the streets of Paris. It was midnight and they had just left a movie theatre that was showing old Film Noir movies all day. Both would have been lying if they had said the movies weren't a much needed break from the heated debates the two often got into. The day was also an eye-opener for them. Enjolras was hit with a realization that he had feelings for Grantaire. And Grantaire thought he couldn't care for Enjolras more than he did already, and he was wrong.

Grantaire peered up at the sky, his expression becoming almost serene - “Enjolras look at the stars,” his words were soft and they made Enjolras stop in his tracks to look up at the sky. Grantaire thought for a moment, looking around to see if there was anywhere they could sit. His eyes fell upon a bench a little bit ahead of them and he grabbed Enjolras's hand to pull him over.

Enjolras stared down at Grantaire's calloused hand grasping his own and his heart fluttered. _Damnit Grantaire, let go of my hand_ – he thought to himself, the heat rising in his cheeks and his face feeling increasingly warm at the touch.

When they sat down, Grantaire began to explain some constellations to Enjolras. Unfortunately Enjolras was only half listening because Grantaire still _had his damn hand_ and also the fact that Grantaire had never seemed more beautiful to him than in the moonlight, under all the stars. He couldn't help but think how cliche this was all playing out, if only he had the courage to do something as risky as lean in and kiss Grantaire--

“... Aren't they beautiful?”

Enjolras never looked away from Grantaire's face as he responded, “So, so beautiful.”

In the same moment, Grantaire turned to face Enjolras, wanting to see a glimpse at what his expression would be like when he was gazing at something he found beautiful. Grantaire's breath caught in his through when he saw that Enjolras wasn't looking at the stars at all, his beloved Apollo was looking at _him._

Enjolras's cheeks heated further than he thought possible and he turned away, “Forgive me Grantaire, I didn't mean to stare...”

Grantaire chuckled, using the hand that wasn't holding Enjolras's to grasp his jaw so that their lips were only a breath apart, “I would ask forgiveness for this; but I'm not entirely sorry-” He spoke before capturing Enjolras's mouth in a chaste, warm kiss.

Enjolras was the first to speak when they pulled apart, “I think I would be upset if you apologized for that.”

“So does that mean-”

Grantaire couldn't finish his sentence because Enjolras had already pulled him back in for another kiss.


End file.
